Advances in peptide synthesis have allowed for the characterization and creation of proteins essential to bodily function such as insulin. One of the proteins characterized since the late eighties as vital to lung function is known as Lung Surfactant Protein SP-B. This protein is crucial for the expansion and contraction of the alveoli in the lungs as it reduces surface tension and allows for the gas exchange that occurs during respiration. Current knowledge in the medical field indicates that the pharmacological applications available are unable to treat twenty percent of infants suffering from Respiratory Distress Syndrome (RDS). At present, treatment for RDS includes either a modified bovine lung surfactant or a lipid/solvent/detergent mixture dispersion that contains no proteins. As this last option provides room for non-protein treatments I plan to synthesize and characterize oligomeric and polymeric biomimetic materials that will serve as substitutes for lung surfactant protein SP-B. [unreadable] [unreadable]